


Wet and cold

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Community: camelot_drabble, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4072510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are on their way back to Camelot and it hasn't stopped raining for days</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet and cold

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this one isn't beta'd. 
> 
> Written for Camelot_Drabble's prompt 'Spring'.

Merlin tossed the twigs and branches close to their campfire. “Wasn’t it supposed to be spring already?” He muttered under his breath. “Instead, we get rain, rain, rain, a bit of sleet and more rain.” Still he managed to light the fire and if anyone noticed the magic that was involved in the process, they were too grateful for the bit of warmth to comment. 

After their meal, the knights started their usual banter or quiet talks and Merlin finally slumped onto a fallen tree, his chores for the day done. Water dripped off his hair but he didn’t dare to do anything about it. A campfire could be explained with his extraordinary skills in fire-making, being dry and warm in the rain was a bit more difficult. 

“Another day and we’ll be back at the citadel.” Percival sat down next to him.

Merlin just wrapped his arms around himself, shivering, and threw the big knight a look. “Can’t be fast enough if you ask me.”

Chuckling, Percival reached out and spread his cloak over Merlin’s shoulders. “It’s wet, but…” He shrugged and smiled carefully.

Scooting a bit closer, Merlin leaned against Percival and enjoyed the arm around his shoulder. He didn’t care that they both were wet, their clothes were clinging to their bodies and it felt that he hadn’t been warm in days; Percival was here. Staring at the campfire, Merlin smiled.


End file.
